Veritserum
by keetongirl
Summary: Ginny wants to know why Fred and George are lying. If they won't tell her then she will make them. Besides no one lies to Ginny Weasley and gets away with it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Thank Jo.**

_**Chapter 1: The Lie **_

Ginny thought there was something wrong with the twins' behavior. Fred had started dating Angelina Johnson and George seemed to be getting distance and sending more time with Katie Bell. Fred seemed jealous even though he was with Angelina. Ginny thought that this was all very weird.

Where the twins up to something? Was there something in store for both girls? Or where they just lying to themselves? Ginny intended to find out. At all costs.

"George! Fred!" she called walking down to common room.

"What baby sister?" Fred asked not looking up.

"Cut the crap! Who do you like?" she asked sitting down.

"Angelina of course we are dating," Fred said without looking at Ginny.

"No one," George said.

"Then why are you spending a lot of time with Katie?" she asked.

Fred's ears went red which wasn't a good sign. "Oh. . . .Um. . . . . . . . She wanted me to help her with homework," George said pulling at his shirt collar.

Ginny snorted. "Right you do homework?" she said. "What next? The sky falling?"

"It's none of your business Gin," George said looking away from her.

"Fine," she said. One thing was for sure Ginny was going to find out what was going on. One way or the other.

* * *

Later that night Ginny snuck out after hours and into Snape's office. She looked around the room for the small bottle. Finally she spotted it on top of the very last shelf. Making a grab for it, she snatched the bottle and walked out of the room.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Ginny filled Fred and George's cups up with pumpkin juice that had the potion she had nicked last night in it. She waited for Fred and George to come down into the hall. They got there 20 minutes late as usual. "Here you two go," Ginny said pushing them their juice.

"What's the catch baby sister?" Fred asked.

"Yeah you never do anything for us unless you want something," George accused.

"Is this poisoned?!" Fred exclaimed.

"You trying to kill us?!" George said eyes wide.

"Dudes relax," Katie said looking up from her Daily Profit. "Just cause your sister does something nice doesn't mean you have to be all rude about it."

"If you say so," Fred said taking a sip. "Not bad."

George to a sip too. "Not bad at all baby sister," George said.

"When are your birthdays?" Ginny asked.

"April 1st," they both said at the same time. Katie looked up from her paper for a moment then looked back down. Ginny just laughed.

Just then Angelina walked over and sat down next to Fred. "Hey," she smiled. "How was your morning?" She kissed him before he could answer.

"Awful," Fred said. "And you could work on your kissing skills."

Angelina's mouth dropped open. Fred's hand flue to his mouth. Katie dropped her paper. "Fred!" Katie exclaimed. "Don't say stuff like that!"

"Well if you don't like the way I kiss then maybe we should break up!" Angelina yelled.

"No! Ange wait!" Fred said. "I'm sorry."

Angelina eyed him for a moment then turned to her food.

"Hey Fred George who do you have a crush on?" Ginny asked.

"Katie Bell," Fred said.

"Angelina Johnson," George said.

Katie choked on her drink and started coughing. Angelina looked appalled at both twins. Fred's eyes widen and he looked between the two girls waiting for something to happen. George just sunk down in his seat.

As soon as Katie regained her composer she grabbed her books and practically ran from the room. "Katie!" Fred called after her. "Katie! Wait!"

"Oh no you don't!" Angelina said grabbing the back of his shirt. "Do you want to even try and explain?!"

"Um . . . . . you see I didn't mean for this to happen," Fred said.

"Ok I have heard enough," Angelina said. "If you liked Katie why didn't you just tell me? Well we are over that's for sure. What I saw in you I will never know. Oh and I don't want to hear from either of you 'til you get this sorted out!" Angelina stormed out of the Great Hall after Katie.

"This is what happens when you lie to your sister," Ginny said holding up the veritaserum bottle.

"You put that in our drinks!" Fred and George said at the same time.

"Yes I did," Ginny said. "It was rather easy."

"Why?!" George said.

"Like I said don't lie to me!" Ginny said.

"You just broke me up with my girlfriend and my best friend!" Fred said. "And all in one day!"

"A lie is a lie," Ginny said. "So if you had told me the truth before this wouldn't be happening."

"Wait a minute!" Fred said rounding on George. "You like Angelina?!"

"Uh. . . . . . ." George said.

"When I was dating her?!" Fred yelled.

"Well when you put it like that it does sound kind of bad," George said.

"My girlfriend!"

"Well look on the bright side she's not your girlfriend anymore and you can date Katie."

"Oh and you can go running into her arms with my consent?!"

"I didn't say that."

"Well you might as well have!" Fred shouted. "Don't talk to me!" He stormed out of the Great Hall and out of sight.

George laid his head on the table with a bang. "What am I going to do Ginny?" he asked.

"No lie to me again?" Ginny suggested.

"I'm sorry ok?" he said. "Now will you tell me what to do?"

"Ok sure," Ginny said. "Go get your girl."

"What about my brother?" George asked.

"It's Fred. He will come around," Ginny told him.

"You sure?"

"No, but it's worth a shot. Besides in a few days he will be wrapped around Katie and will have forgotten all about Angelina."

"You think so?" George asked.

"Yes," Ginny said. "Like I said it's Fred. He moves on fast."

"What if he moves on fast from me?!" George asked.

"I meant with girls!" Ginny said. "You are so clueless sometimes."

"Oh yeah right," George said. One thing was for sure though, George was definitely going to need her help. Ginny decided that she was going to help both twins even if the didn't know about. As for Angelina and Katie, well, that was a different story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Caught**_

Katie poked her head around the corner to make sure Angelina and the twins weren't there. Things had been tough for the past couple days with her friends. Angelina was pissed at her for 'stealing' her boyfriend. Alicia was torn between the two of them. She could either de-friend Katie as Ange had suggested or take Katie's side and suffer Angelina's rath. Lee was just as torn between Fred and George, who weren't speaking at the moment. George barely spoke to her but part of that was because she avoided both him and his brother. Fred had been trying to see her but she kept dodging him. To top it off it was the first of February.

She didn't want to leave this year hiding from Fred and George but what else could she do? She didn't want to make Angelina anymore mad than what she already was. So she resorted hiding and thanking Merlin that she was a year below Fred and George.

When she saw that the cost was clear, she went to go to potions. Sighing she sat down next to Leanne, her best friend in her year. "Hey," Leanne said. "How have you been?"

"Besides having to hide my face everywhere I go? Great," Katie said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Kates," she replied. "I mean not that I didn't see it coming but I just didn't expect it to be this year."

"Yeah whatever."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Besides murdering Angelina or the twins no."

"I'm sorry."

"You already said that."

"Hey how about we have a girl's night tonight? Just you and me."

"Well I don't know."

"Come on! Please!"

"Oh fine."

"Great," Leanne said turning back to her school work.

"Where's Snape anyway?" Katie asked.

"I think he had something to do," Leanne said.

"Oh." Katie turned back to her homework. Suddenly a owl flew into the class room and landed on her desk. Katie and Leanne both looked at then each other. Leanne nodded to it and Katie took the letter from it's leg and the owl flew away. She slowly unrolled the parchment. It read:

_You ok? _

This was the way she, George, Fred, Angelina, Lee, and Alicia had communicated between classes. If you write on a piece of parchment then send it to the person you wanted to talk to. You had your own piece of parchment that the words the other person write would show up on. The thing was she didn't know who it was from or which one of them would see it. Fred and George could forge any hand writing they wanted to so she didn't know if she should answer it.

Leanne nudged her with her elbow.

Yeah. Katie wrote back

_Good. I haven't talked to you much since Ange got mad. _Alicia. That's who it was.

I get it. You share a dorm with her so I can see why you don't want to make her mad.

_I still want to be your friend to but you know how she can be. By the way if it makes you feel better George and Fred aren't talking to her either._

It doesn't but thanks. How are they by the way.

**Sodding awful! I don't get to see you anymore by the way. **George. He must be sitting next to Alicia.

_Give me that you idiot! Sorry You-Know-Who is sitting next to me. Quite annoying actually. _

**That's mean! You see what I have to deal with Katie? **

_Give me that you toss-pop! _

I feel sorry for you George I really do. You poor thing.

_Oh shut up both of you. If you're going to be that way then you can just talk to him!_

Sorry Lic I didn't mean to upset you.

_It's ok. I was joking. _

**Can I talk to you later? Alone.**

Where at? When?

**Third corridor on the second floor? Next free period?**

_Guys I don't know if this is a good idea._

Relax Al. I just want to see my friend in peace for one moment. Besides I will be fine.

**Yeah Alicia relax. **

Sure George. I will meet you there.

Then Snape walked in and Katie quickly scribbled.

Got to go. Greasy old git just walked in.

_Well at least I'm on good terms with some of my friends, _Katie thought.

* * *

Katie made her way to the third corridor on the second floor looking out for Angelina or Fred. She wished she could walk in peace for once but no! Something, usually the Weasley twins, messed it up. She finally saw George leaning up against the wall but something was different about him. She couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Hey George," she said quietly looking down at her feet.

The red head laughed. "Geez Bell relax I'm not going to bite."

Katie's head instantly popped up. _Bell? George never calls me Bell, _she thought. She shook it off. "I know that you prat," Katie said smiling. "Why did you want to meet me here anyway?"

"Cause I haven't seen you in forever," he said.

"It's been two days," she said.

"It feels like two years," he mumbled moodily.

"Shouldn't you trying reconcile with Ange and not me?"

"Yeah well you know how she can be."

"Tell me about it," Katie mumbled. She suddenly smiled. Putting her hands on either side of George's head she leaned against him. He smirked at her.

"This is a bad position to be caught in," he said smiling.

"Who's going to see us?" she asked. "Besides you need to practice for Ange. That is if you ever get caught in this position with her."

Before she knew what had happened, George had turned the tables on her and pinned her against the wall. "I have had plenty of experience with girls," he said.

Katie suddenly felt scared. This was a side to George she had never seen before. Usual Fred was the one who talked the most or insulted you more; George while he was still funny was the quiet one, the one who stood back most of the time and let his brother baste in the glory. Maybe he was different with girls.

His lips came closer to hers. They were an inch away. "What is going on here?!" shouted a loud booming voice. George and Katie jumped part, at this.

Before them stood Angelina Johnson in a full blown temper tantrum. She didn't look happy at all. Her eyes held an evil gilt that scared Katie. She stood straight as a stick and her face looked accusing but a small bit had a hurt hid in it. "Fred Weasley! How dare you! Right after our brake up!" Angelina shouted.

Of course! Now it all made sense. George would never do that to her not when he liked Angelina. Fred must have been sitting next to Alicia in class, not George. He forged George's hand writing so she would think that. He must have begged Alicia not to tell and to let him come and see her. She should have known.

Before anyone could say anything Katie ran from the corridor and didn't look back.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: As it once was**_

Angelina couldn't believe what she had seen. Fred and Katie were about to kiss! Just as she was thinking about forgiving Katie too. She had thought that it wasn't Katie's fault that Fred liked her but this proved everything she had believed from the beginning.

Katie was gone now. She had run out. "So you just go running around with another girl right after we break up is that it?!" she shouted.

"Why do you care what I do with my personal life?!" he shouted back. "You're not a part of it anymore!"

"Thank goodness!" she shot back.

"Whatever! I have to go find Katie."

"Oh no you don't! I am not finished with you!"

"Yeah? Well I'm done with you!"

"You can be done with me when I finish what I have to say!"

Fred sighed. "Make it fast."

Angelina scooted a book out of the way and stepped up to him. "Alright listen here cause I'm only going to say this once. You are a mean rude prick who doesn't have any common sense at all! You use people and when you're done you throw them away like they don't even matter! If you liked Katie you should have told me instead of hiding your feelings! I would have understood!"

"Like you're understanding right now?!"

"I'm not mad because you like her! I'm mad cause you lied to me! I wasn't just your girlfriend I was supposed to be your friend too. I get that you didn't trust me as a girlfriend but what hurts is you didn't trust me as a friend." Her voice became quieter as she spoke. She couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes so she looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Ange," Fred said. "I should have trusted you with it but I was just afraid that you would be mad."

"Thanks Fred," Angelina said smiling. Out of habit she hugged him. When she pulled away, Fred's face was close to hers. Neither of them knew how but it happened but it just did. They kissed. As soon as it happened Angelina pulled away.

"Don't do that ever again," she turned on her heel and marched out of the corridor.

* * *

Fred didn't know what happened. One minute he was on his way to forgiveness then he was kissing her. How could he be so stupid? He turned to go the opposite way that Angelina had gone and saw a horror struck George. Fred opened his mouth to say something but George cut him off, "Don't. I don't care but you should. You should if you care about Katie." And with that he turned and walked out of the corridor.

That's when it hit Fred. Angelina had pushed a book out of the way. It must have been Katie's! She was probably on her way back to get it but saw them instead. He reached down and picked the book up. _Might as well keep it for now, _he thought. At least until he could give it back to her.

* * *

George hurried up to the common room. Maybe he could catch Katie before she got to her dorm. He quickly entered, and saw Katie about to go up to her dorm. "Katie!" he called.

Katie spun around and saw him. Her eyes went wide for a moment then she seemed to realize it was him, not Fred. "Hey George," she mumbled. "It is you right?"

"Katie you can always tell us apart," George replied.

She sighed. "Not this evening," she mumbled.

"What happened?" he asked wanting to know that whole story.

She walked over to the couch and sat down. George followed her. "I was in potions today and got an owl before class started," she explained. "It was from Alicia so I wrote her back. Then your hand writing came up."

"But I wasn't-" he started.

"I know that now. Just listen. So anyways I thought it was you and kept writing. Then the note said that 'you' wanted to meet me. So I went up to where 'you' said and 'you' were there but as we started talking Angelina came in and yelled that it was Fred. That's when I realized that it wasn't you and I ran away. Before I got to the common room I realized that I left my book behind so I went back to get it. When I got there I saw Fred and Angelina. . . . . . they were kissing."

"It's ok Kates," George said pulling her into a hug. "Everything is going to be ok."

Katie nodded mutely against his chest. "I want everything to be as it was before all of this happened," she mumbled.

"So do I, so do I," he said sighing.

* * *

Later that night George snuck out and went down to the common room. She was sitting on the couch just like she said she would be. It was 10 minutes to midnight. She was early. "You're early," he said.

"So are you," she replied not looking at him but into the fire.

"Yes well I'm not a girl," he said. "Girl's are supposed to be late."

"Whatever," she said. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Have you talked to her yet?" she asked.

"No I haven't."

"Well you need to get a move-on!"

"I know that!"

"You should do something romantic for her. She would like that. Fred never did anything like that for her."

"Yeah if I can get her to talk to me without getting kicked in the balls."

"Oh man up."

"You don't know Angelina like I do, Gin."

"Maybe not but I know girls and they like romance," Ginny replied. "Besides what is the use of me helping to you get her to like you if you won't do what I say."

"I can be romantic," George replied.

"Hate to burst your bubble, George, but pulling a girl into a broom closet and snogging her brains out is _not_ romantic."

"Whatever."

"Anyways I have to get to bed now," she said. "Unlike you I actually want to pass school."

George just rolled his eyes and watched her walk up to her room.


End file.
